


Feelings, Or Something Like Them

by Browneyesparker



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a foreign emotion to him, he had always thought that he was above such petty emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings, Or Something Like Them

Sherlock Holmes _was_ jealous just like the John Watson in his head had suggested.

It was a foreign emotion to him, he had always thought that he was above such petty emotions like _jealousy_. But the green-eyed monster fighting to rise up inside of him when he saw the diamond solitaire on her left ring finger told him otherwise, he _was_ capable of it just like all the mere mortal beings were, and he hated it. He tried his best to ignore that the ring was there and invited her to go and get dinner with him. When she said no, he kissed her cheek and congratulated her as he warred with the pang that had burst forth in his chest.

He wouldn’t admit it to John or anybody else for that matter, but he had grown rather attached to Molly Hooper. He had gotten used to having her around, used to having her at his infinite disposal. He knew that once she got married all of _that_ would change. She’d be her husband’s and completely her husband’s, if he needed her then he would have to see her between 9 and 5, and even then everything between them would be different. 

But then he saw what her fiancé looked like, and a strange sense of relief coursed through him. Suddenly, everything in his world was centered again. Molly’s engagement to this Tom fellow would _never_ last. Not when she so obviously still liked him. He put his hat on and walked out onto 221b, he wouldn’t say anything to her about it though. He would just let things work out naturally and probably cheer inwardly when things had failed between them.

Sherlock was frustrated and running scared.

He was pretty sure he had fallen in love. And he didn’t know what to do about it. Love, like jealousy, was an alien emotion to him. His cool and confident veneer was smashed, he was like a teenage boy in love for the first time. Fumbling and uncertain, he wished there was an instruction manual, a how-to book to guide him along in the burgeoning affections that he knew nothing about. All the _Idiot_ guidebooks in the bookstore were a huge waste of his time. He didn’t even have to read them to know that. So, for the first time in his life, Sherlock Holmes decided to wing it.

Sherlock was happy.

_This_ was an emotion he knew fairly well but didn’t typically waste his time or energy on. But when Molly looked at him and smiled while she interrupted his senseless ramblings with the words _“me too”_ , he made an exception. He allowed the small spark of happiness to ignite inside of him and tried not to revel too much in the warmth that was spreading from his fingertips all the way to his toes.

It was impossible to keep the feeling of pure joy at bay though; it spilled from him and caused a wide smile to spread on his face. He was sure that he looked like a complete idiot, grinning from ear-to-ear and grasping her hands like his life depended on it. But she was wearing the same kind of smile as him, was holding onto _his_ hands just as earnestly.

He realized that maybe, just maybe, he could try and get used to being a mess of feelings all of the time. Especially because he had found somebody worthy of them.

**_The End_**

 


End file.
